


deleterious

by BexieID



Category: Casualty (TV), Casualty - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexieID/pseuds/BexieID
Summary: Set after Series 32 Episode 32. I like Bea so thought I'd write an alternative version to what happens/who finds her in the alleyway!This is a bit rubbish. One of those occasions I should have carried on writing the day after the episode aired!





	1. Chapter 1

Today had been the worst day so far in her medical career. Falling asleep whilst studying and then being found by your Clinical Lead was a bit not good. Bea had mentally chastised herself about that. She'd already been given another chance by Ethan and didn't want to let him down again. But she had done. She had missed the wound on Shawn's back, which would most likely now cause him pain for the rest of his life. Plus the fact that his brother had left him to face the police on his own, when it was him that had talked him into the robbery. She had tried to make the brother see sense.

_If you need support, ask for it ~ **yes, you should have asked for help. I know you wanted to show Ethan that he could trust you. But look where that has got you!**_

_Get out of my sight Dr Kinsella. You seriously need to consider if this is the right job for you ~ **you know he has a point. What did Dr Keogh tell you? To watch and listen, and you will learn.**_

So Bea found herself in a pub, doing the only thing that she knew that could take her mind of today's events. The glasses of beer. The shots. They numbed the pain of failure until it was just a mere ache.

She knew she'd over done it tonight as she unsteadily walked out of the pub and into the crisp night air. Home. She had to get home. 

Stumbling down the alleyway, she was sick. Better out than in she thought. She was too far gone to see the bottles, stepping on them and slipping. Falling onto the ground. Her head hitting the concrete. That would surely hurt she thought, as consciousness slipped away.

*****

Dylan was on night shift tonight and was heading back towards the marina after taking Dervla out for a long walk. Dervla had stopped and whined at the entrance to an alleyway. Dylan frowned. He didn't want to walk down some random alleyway at night but Dervla wouldn't budge.

"What is it girl?". Dylan followed her and recognised the woman on the ground. "Bea?". He bent down and checked for a pulse. She'd been sick, that much was obvious. Dylan could smell the alcohol on her and immediately empathised. Bad day? Or just a little too much socialising?

Dylan reached for his phone to call an ambulance. Bea grabbed his jacket and pulled him down. She couldn't focus on the face. She should really have been scared by this man. Was he helping? 

"Bea? It's Doctor Keogh. I'm going to call an ambulance and get you checked out"

"Are you a talking dog?"

Dylan could see that Bea was looking at Dervla. "If you let go of me I can make the call"

Bea turned her head towards him. "What's this?". Bea reached up towards Dylan's face and touched the beard. "It's soft", she said giggling.

"Please don't do that again"

"What this?", she said stroking it again. She pulled him down even closer and kissed him. She then pushed him off as a wave of nausea coursed its way from her stomach. She lent on one side and vomited. Dylan noticed there was blood on the back of her head.

"I'm calling it in now"

*****

Dylan had been glad it was a paramedic team he didn't know that turned up, although he had to talk them into letting Dervla on board. Dervla whined as they commented on her ablutions. Like she would make a mess!

Bea had drifted in and out of consciousness, babbling away incoherently to herself. She still thought he was a talking dog, much to the amusement of the paramedics. 

*****

Outside Resus, Dylan handed Dervla over to one of the nurses. "I'm sure Ethan won't mind her using his office"

Dylan was thankful that they could get Bea a CT scan straightaway. Looking on the screen it was just superficial. She'd have little more than a headache. As well as the hangover.

Dylan went into Ethan's office and looked over that days files. Why had Bea been left on her own in Resus? What had Ethan been doing? He frowned when he realised he'd spent most of the day with one patient. A newborn. Bea was a very capable young woman, who liked to get on with it and not show weakness. A reminder of himself as an F1. And part of the learning process was dealing with things when they went wrong. How you dealt with it. Dylan realised that he and Bea had something in common. He'd dealt with it the same way.

*****

"I'm sorry Dr Keogh"

Dylan looked up at Bea confused. "I don't think you have anything to be sorry for this time. Ethan needs to spend more time working with you if he's mentoring you"

"It was busy, we were short staffed"

"That's really no excuse"

"I know"

"You need to look after yourself. No more drinking, eat healthy and go to bed at a reasonable time"

"And stop popping the caffeine pills?"

"I did wonder. Yes. Take vitamins. They'll do you far more good"

"Yes Doc". Bea saluted Dylan. Dylan rolled his eyes and smiled. "So you do smile? We did wonder"

"On occasion. When I choose to let people in"

Bea returned the smile.

"It's the first time I've been mistaken for a talking dog though"

Bea looked embarrassed. "What else did I do?"

"You really want to know?"

Bea groaned. This was going to be bad.

"You touched my beard. Twice"

"I'm sorry!"

"And you kissed me"

"What? I'm not even into men?"

"Maybe you like bearded men?"

"You don't actually fancy me do you?"

"You remind me of someone I once knew...". Dylan looked away. It was true. Bea did remind him of her. And himself. "I'll leave you to get some rest and then we'll talk about what we can do here for you"

Bea watched Dylan as he left Resus wondering if this someone was who she thought it was.

Dylan left Resus with a lighter feeling as to when he went in. He didn't care if Bea worked out who he'd been talking about. He'd lost her a long time ago. Maybe he'd never truly had her to begin with. But they had both loved each other at one point in their lives.....


	2. Two

Later that morning, well after the birds began their morning song, Ethan turned up in the ED to begin another day as Clinical Lead. He entered his office with a cup of coffee to review the days scheduled meetings and telephone calls. He hadn't expected to find a sleeping dog on the sofa.

"Just great", he said aloud. Dervla looked up at him and whined. "You're Doctor Keoghs dog aren't you?". Dervla didn't respond. She had been rudely interrupted from her slumber after all.

Ethan retreated from the office to find Dylan. 

*****

Dylan was just finishing up with a patient before he was going to check in on Bea again. He saw Ethan coming out of his office looking annoyed. Dervla. Good, Dylan thought. Serves him right for not being there for Bea.

"Doctor Keogh, a word?"

"If it's about Dervla, I had no choice but to bring her into work"

"You know you can't bring your pets to work?"

"And I wouldn't have had to if you'd done your job"

"My job? What's you bringing your dog into work have anything to do with my job?"

"Why don't we take a look to see who we have in Resus 2"

Ethan reluctantly followed Dylan and was shocked to see Bea in there, lying on the bed asleep. "What happened?"

"I found her unconscious in an alleyway whilst I was walking Dervla back to the marina. She'd been drinking, trying to blot out the mess of a day she had yesterday. What I'm trying to figure out though is why you left her on her own in Resus?"

"She wasn't alone. I told her to ask for help if she needed it"

Dylan wanted to laugh in Ethan's face. "She is a very capable young woman, but she needs nurturing. She needs to know that we have her back. That she needs to work as a team. That we won't just abandon her whilst we spend most of our shift with one patient"

Ethan looked away. It was true, he'd spent a lot of time with Leigh-Anne. For reasons only he would ever know. He'd been hard on Bea due to his own frustrations. Ethan looked at Dylan and nodded. "I'll speak to her when she wakes up"

"I'll take Dervla home as soon as I've finished"

"It's okay. I'll use your office for now"

*****

Bea smiled at Dylan as Ethan walked away. Dylan raised an eyebrow, smiling back. He went inside. "How are you feeling?" 

"Better than I was. Thanks for speaking kindly of me to Ethan"

"Well he walks around like the Messiah. It's about time he ate humble pie"

Bea squeezed Dylan's hand. "You're a good man Doctor Keogh. One day, you'll make someone really happy"

"I had my chance. I don't think anyone would want a broken man like me"

"I think we're all a little broken. It's the people in our lives that help us to find the missing pieces"

"And in the end, we were all just humans.. drunk on the idea that love, only love, could heal our brokenness"

"Maybe we could heal our brokenness together?"

"You mean me mentoring you?"

"If you'll have me?"

"It's not up to me unfortunately. Besides, I'd be worried about you touching the beard again"

They both laughed.

*****

Dylan left the ED with Dervla. Sam saw them and ran towards them. "Dylan!"

Dylan stopped and waited for Sam to catch up. "What can we do for you Sam?"

"I just heard about Bea. Is she okay?"

"She will be. It was lucky nurse Dervla here found her"

"That's good to hear. She's a lovely young woman with a good heart"

"Just like someone else I once knew"

"Dylan..."

"Is the offer for dinner still on?"

"Tonight?"

"Any night you're free. I'm sure I can fit you in between AA meetings"

"Yes, absolutely. It would be nice to catch up properly"

"Ok, text me when you're free. Dervla and I are off home"

Sam watched Dylan walk Dervla until they were out of sight. 

"That you getting your date with Doctor K?"

Iain appeared out of nowhere. Sam just smiled at him. It was hopefully a new start at the very least.

*****

Ethan and Bea had a chat. It had been far too easy to persuade Ethan to switch mentors to Dylan. Dylan had the most clinical experience between them, despite that small hiccup where Bea had called to question Dylan's abilities as a Doctor. 

"This is your last chance Doctor Kinsella. Here in Holby City's ED at least"

"Thank you Doctor Hardy. You won't regret this"


End file.
